


Family

by Arista_Holmes



Series: Wayhaven-31 Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arista_Holmes/pseuds/Arista_Holmes
Summary: 31 Days Of Wayhaven Promptlist on Tumblr. Day 003; Family.Malia's never really had what she considers a family until Unit Bravo make her part of theirs.
Relationships: Rebecca & The Detective
Series: Wayhaven-31 Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Family

Malia hadn't been close to her mother growing up. The woman had been far too busy with her work.

She understood why, now, but that hadn't meant anything to a teenager who lost her father and her mother in one fell swoop.

It hadn't stopped her shoplifting, because the only time she saw Rebecca was when the woman was bailing her out of a jail cell.

It hadn't stopped Malia from getting mixed up with the kind of people who left her holding a bloody bottle with a stranger in desperate need of an ambulance either.

Malia had called that ambulance, but that hadn't stopped the man pressing charges.

She'd been Sixteen. Old enough to be tried as an adult. Old enough that her mother didn't need to be called.

Captain Sung came to her rescue that day and offered her another path. Malia might have been lonely, abandoned, and scared, but she had never been stupid and she accepted his offer.

When Murphy had taken her prisoner, Malia had fought her way free of her restraints and escaped not because she was brave, or strong, or even particularly determined but because she'd never truly expected her mother's team to come for her.

Rebecca had let her down at every turn in her life, and Malia had no reason to believe that the woman's team would do anything other than more of the same.

But then she'd run headfirst into Mason. His surprise and relief almost palpable and she'd collapsed.

And he'd caught her.

Then Adam had trusted her plan.

And Nate had asked how she was recovering.

Felix had brought her balloons.

Unit Bravo had made Malia a part of their family in a more meaningful way than her own mother ever had, and it simultaneously warmed her heart and enraged her.

Rebecca wanted more now. She wanted to mend the bridges she herself had burned and while there was a tiny part of Malia that wanted that back she couldn't trust her mothers' motivations.

Each of the vampires had shown their trust and friendship in her abilities in their own way. They listened to her. Valued her opinion. They were a real team.

A real family, as Felix had put it, and Malia no longer desired the attention of a wayward mother.


End file.
